Birthing Facility
The Birthing Facility is the unofficial name of a location in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. It is where scientists associated with Project Origin took Alma Wade to give birth to her sons. It is also possible that other experiments may have been carried out here. The facility likely is located somewhere in or around the Auburn District, given that scientists were expected to secretly transport a comatose Alma from the Origin Facility and back again. Both Timelines History In the mid 1990's, the Birthing Facility was a fully operational medical building, used exclusively by scientists and doctors under the employ of Armacham Technology Corporation. When Alma Wade was removed from the Vault to give birth to her sons, she was brought to the Birthing Facility, where she would complete the births and then be put back into an induced coma. After the birth of Alma's second child, the facility is shut down, and is eventually abandoned. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' By the time of the events of F.E.A.R., the building has long been abandoned, with rats running rampant and trash scattered about the floor. Only a small part of the facility is seen, as many doors are blocked off by tables or are boarded up. One of the facility's walls is spray painted with the word "ICU," suggesting that the building may have been vandalized during its abandonment. The Birthing Facility is seen in many hallucinations throughout the game, but is only physically visited in Interval 01 - Inception - Point of Origin. After merging his consciousness with Alma's, Paxton Fettel visits the facility with a kidnapped Charles Habegger. There, he kills and cannibalizes Habegger. Before long, the Point Man and Spencer Jankowski arrive, and Fettel explains to the Point Man that Habegger "deserved to die." Before confronting Fettel, the Point Man hears Alma whispering in the facility, as well as comments from the ghost of Habegger, who explains that the Point Man was born in the Birthing Facility. Throughout the game, the Point Man experiences hallucinations related to the Birthing Facility, which are implied to be due to his ability to see into the mind of Alma. In the visions, the building is engulfed in flames, and Alma is often seen crying. The pathway to the room where Alma gave birth is typically soaked in blood, and a stretcher with blood smeared on it can be seen at the end of the hallway. In one hallucination, the Point Man witnesses Alma killing an Origin scientist by liquefying him, and in another hallucination, Alma is seen walking on the ceiling. Just after escaping the Origin Facility, the Point Man is forced to fight Alma's ghostly image in the Birthing Facility, which results in the Point Man seeing a vision of the day he was born. The vision shows teenaged Alma screaming for her father to give her son back to her, only to be ignored and forced back into an induced coma. The Birthing Facility is most likely annihilated by the explosion of the Origin Facility. Trivia * When the Point Man comes across a boarded up doorway in the Birthing Facility, he sees Habegger's ghost walk by. Originally, Alma was supposed to pass by the doorway, not Habegger. * If the player pushes on the blocked double doors several times, the blockage will disappear and Alma can be seen standing behind the doors. She then cries "I hate you, Daddy!" as the vision ends. * Should the player activate the scary moment above and proceed with the level anyway, the hazy outline of the player's vision will remain for the entire level. * The Birthing Facility is the first location visited by the player in the entire series. * Lying on the floor at the entrance to the facility are several newspapers detailing the disappearance of Armacham's vice-president. It is possible these papers are referring to Charles Habegger. Category:Locations Category:F.E.A.R. Locations Category:Fairport